50 ways I will not annoy my sisters
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Based on Willi Beatles POV from Buddy's expiernce...makes you feel really sorry for him, if you have any questions justbask them in a review or PM us


50 things I will not do to annoy my sisters.

First off, if you reviewed on my sisters story they will reply to you here:

Littlemissfg: haha, yea, we all feel sorry for him, out of 10 kids he's the only boy

April: wow that's funny, and Jake, feel free to add to that list and this one if you want to lol

yougotburnedlikeapieceoftoast (bloody hell your username is long!): haha, we can't stand WWE, buddy forces us to hand over the remote when it's on

Gamewizard2008: yes, we are major HP fans, we have three black dogs: Sirius, Padfoot, and Snuffles...we want another one and were going to name it Fluffy. And when we get a cat were naming it Crookshanks and a rat we are naming it Scabbers, we just hope he doesn't turn out to be a murder lol.

Imasmur93: haha yup, poor buddy

Hello, my name is Willi Ichiro Beatles,I am 15 and the fourth child to Kuki and Wally Beatles, a.k.a the legendary Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 of the K/T/AND. I am a quadruplet, with three sisters, Yuki Zin, Suki Jin, and Lili Hana. Now I like to prank them and mom got tired of it and so she made me write a list of 50 things that I will not do to annoy my sisters, and it has to be done by dinner or my mom takes away my TV and WWE privileges plus I would he forced to watch all my sisters firly firly crud! Can you believe it!

1. I will not stalk Lili an James on their dates

2. -Nor will I ask HP to tag along with me.

3. I will not stalk Yuki and HP on their dates

4. -Nor will I ask James to tag along with me.

5. I will not use Aragog as a means to wake them up.

6. -Nor will I use Nagini

7. I am not allowed to tease them about their love life

8. I am no allowed to make artificial blood and pour it on their sheets

9. I am not allowed to say 'Stop PMSing' when it is there time of the month

10. I will wait two minutes after knocking on the bathroom door.

11. I will not use a bull horn to wake them up

12. I will not replace their shampoo with itching powder

13. I will not forge love notes to Suki signed from a secret admirer

14. I am not allowed to play Dance Dance Revolution with them anymore from what happened last time

15. I am not allowed to tell my sisters to shut up when they are in the shower singing. (not all together mind you, separate times)

16. I will not purposefully flush the toilet when one of them are taking a shower

17. I will not put Nagini in the shower before one of the girls goes in to take one

18. I will follow the bathroom schedule as to not have a repeat of what happened last time (A/N if you want to know, it's mentioned in our Memoirs story I had to apologize to everyone with what my sisters wrote that day)

19. I am obligated to give them the remote when Glee is on

20. I will not talk to them during public school functions 21. I will not steal their chocolate

22. I will not complain when I have to go to the Moonbase store and buy them chocolate

23. I will make sure the intercom is off when yelling at them

24. I will not ask Suki why she doesn't have a boyfriend

25. I will not publicy announce their time of the month

26. I will not steal their rainbow monkeys

27. I will not wake them up with water guns

28. I will not say catch me if you can because they can catch me

29. I am not allowed to give James the 'Big brother look'

30. I am not allowed to give HP the 'Big brother look'

31. -because I am the youngest by 7 minutes

32. I will not complain when they force me to do Romeo and Juilet

33. -last time that happened I got Marcutio and Lili killed me...

34. -they also made me play Tybalt and Yuki killed me

35. I will not make fun of Twilight for I value my life

36. I will not side with Jacob for they are all Edward fans

37. I will not try to answer their complicated riddles for it makes my head hurt and they errupt into giggles(we may write a one-shot about one of them...)

38. i will not go into their room with out prior permission from all three of them first

39. I will not throw water balloons at them after school

40. I will curse them out in another language

41. -for they curse right back and it's scary

42. I will not let them know who I have a crush on

43. I will not go on about my government conspiracy theories

44. -probably because I think they are a conspiracy by some unknown association to make my life miserable

45. I will not steal their stuff after classes

46. -it's really embarrassing to get beat up by a girl during school

47. I will not steal the cupcakes Yuki made the day before...

48. I will not call Yuki Artificial Snow

49. I will not tell my sisters that Starbucks stopped selling Mocha Frappuchinos

50. I will not repeat anything on this list.

Wow, finally done! So review, my life depends on it. *chained to the ceiling above a big cauldron full of molten lava* seriously, my life depends on it. *girls laugh in the background* 


End file.
